


Daydreams

by thescouticus



Series: The Awesome Adventures of an OC [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Comedy, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Naruto's Lack of Self-Awareness, Obliviousness, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescouticus/pseuds/thescouticus
Summary: Naruto is bisexual, but doesn't really have the self-awareness to identify himself as such, if you asked him, he'd tell you, "Somehow everyone is hot and it's really confusing!" And so he daydreams when he's not training, and sometimes his imagination runs away with him. Can be read as part of the With Friends Like These universe.So here is "everyone is hot and it's really confusing" the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite headcanon of Naruto is that he's bisexual, but he doesn't really have the self-awareness (or the social awareness) to know that he is or to apply the word to it. Instead, he just daydreams about his attractive friends and gets frustrated because they're all SO HOT and it's NOT FAIR. So this is the natural result of that idea for my brain.

Naruto Uzumaki was not the swiftest on the uptake, even he could admit that to others. No matter the context 'intellectually brilliant' would not be a word used to describe him. He did, however, notice the obvious as it applies to himself.

And the most obvious change, for him at least, from childhood to teenagerdom was the fact that people were now _hot._

He knew who was supposed to be hit before, of course. He made no secret about the fact that he very well knew what was in raunchy magazines and advertisements, and the boys that the girls drooled over, the girls that men fell off barstools to watch walk out, but looking at them was different, now.

Sakura had been pretty before they graduated the academy, of course, with her long hair and little headband (not so much her fearsome personality, but that too had its own appeal.) but after weeks of missions and support and seeing her in all kinds of states of cleanliness and the dreaded t-word (teamwork), it wasn't just that she was pretty. There was a certain queasy feeling that happened in his stomach when he looked at her sometimes.

It wasn't just when she was made-up for reports or missions that didn't require heavy lifting and physical exercise. It was when she was happy and her dimples came out, or when she started lecturing him, mostly ignoring him completely while she tried to teach a concept, and he got to watch the way her lips moved. She'd make an awful teacher, but damn if that face didn't make him want to lean in and kiss her.

Then there were other things, a brief tough spot on a mission, where they held hands tightly out of tension that made his heart want to leap out of his chest.

The first time he saw Sakura with her long silky hair cut short, knowing why she'd done it and what it meant to her, even without knowing of her personal vow, he'd felt so strongly about her he'd been tempted to cry. He wanted to hug her close, to kiss her, to do something, too overwhelmed to process it.

He always did think she was prettier with short hair after that. 

Sasuke, on the other hand, he felt strongly about almost all of the time, regardless of whether it were like or dislike, or impossible to tell between the two sometimes.

It couldn't have been pure hatred, not all of the time. He didn't want to see Sasuke at his feet and kneeling and begging for Naruto to aknowledge him, nor was it pure liking. He didn't want Sasuke to stop fighting with him and challenging him and looking at him like the way you could focus light into a laser beam.

Things were more complicated with Sasuke, and Naruto had even less of an idea of what to do with it than of what to do with his feelings about Sakura. 

Doubtless, there was nothing more satisfying than forcing Sasuke to admit-however begrudgingly, that Naruto had skills.

He definitely wasn't complaining about the way Sasuke's muscles moved in the bath after a day of training though. Even Sasuke hadn't managed to get away without collecting a scar on himself here or there, and the way they shifted as he watched, even if he was just watching Sasuke climb into the hottest tub to soak their training soreness away, definitely made his cheeks heat up.

He payed a lot more attention to Sasuke's body now, had more chances to see than he did Sakura's and more things to compare. For one, Sakura was a girl, she bathed separately, for two, she was a _girl_ , it wasn't like he could compare chests, and Sakura was a late bloomer at that.

Sasuke was definitely advancing at a faster pace than either of them, and that brought things to his attention he definitely wouldn't have noticed otherwise. There was one particular scar just to the right of his hipbone that Naruto was certain was intentionally taunting him. He wanted to run his tongue along, and wasn't one-hundred percent certain why. He did his best to give Sasuke a few more scars in training as revenge.

He didn't particularly question why he felt this way about either of them. His feelings were simple enough for Sakura that he could identify them as a crush, but his feelings about Sasuke were so disorienting that he didn't know what to label them as, and as such, decided to simply stop thinking about it and let it be, regardless of Sasuke's tantalizing hip bones.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter, Naruto gets distracted and ends up Hot For Teacher. Feel free to give suggestions, this was just an introduction.


End file.
